The Same
by Smart Angel
Summary: Asakura Yoh... Asakura Hao... Kyouyama Anna... Os pensamentos de um certo alguém em relação a essas três pessoas...   Pequena Oneshort que escrevi porque não tinha o que fazer...


_Eu não posso ajudá-lo agora, Yoh. Mas acredito que um dia você conseguirá me chamar com suas próprias forças. Estarei aguardando ansiosamente por esse dia. _

O tempo parece que não passa nesse lugar. E realmente não passa. Depois de morrer nossas almas voltam para o Grande Espírito... Mas nem todos que estão aqui vieram para ficar. O inferno também é um ótimo lugar para treinar e aumentar sua força oracular... No momento me encontro num trem, indo ao encontro dos amigos de Yoh-sama, para ajudar nos treinamentos.

Fico triste quando penso que não ser o responsável pelo treino de Yoh-sama, mas consigo entender. Eu não o posso ajudá-lo no momento. Isso só o atrapalharia. Mas eu tenho confiança no jovem Asakura... Ele está bem mais forte do que na vez em que nos conhecemos... E me alegro em pensar que aquele garoto solitário agora tem muitos amigos...

_Para o __Yoh:  
Essa pessoa que aguarda por ti certamente não te deixará solitário._

_Ao menos, isso não. _

_Isso não.  
Essa pessoa que irá encontrar certamente não te fará sentir solidão. _

_Ao menos, isso__ não. Isso não._

Difícil de acreditar que uma pessoa tão pura como Yoh-sama não tinha amigos quando criança. Ele era sempre excluído, durante as férias as únicas pessoas com quem conversava era com mestre Yohmei-sama, senhora Keiko-san, senhorita Tamao-san e aqueles espíritos de baixo nível... hum... Não consigo me lembrar do nome deles, infelizmente... Oh... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim... Os dois me davam dor de cabeça.

Mas da maneira que Yoh-sama sorria não parecia que ele era um garoto solitário. Sempre vendo as coisas pelo lado positivo, isso é o que eu mais admiro no Yoh-sama. E foi essa visão positiva que o fez salvar a senhorita Anna-sama...

__

_ Para a Anna:  
Mil origamis de grous negros dobrados._

_Pacientemente, essa pessoa carregará teu triste e pesado mistério noturno. _

_Mesmo sem dobrar._

_Sem dobrar.  
Mil grous negros de origami. _

_Pacientemente, essa pessoa abraçará junto de ti a solidão diurna. _

_Mesmo sem dobrar._

_Sem __dobrar._

Não posso dizer muito sobre a senhorita Anna-sama... Ela era muito distante quando a conheci... Mas lembro que Yoh-sama gostava muito dela... Mesmo não estando lá com os vivos, sei que ela mudou muito desde aquele ano novo. Yoh-sama parece gostar mais dessa nova Anna-sama. No momento a jovem tem dentro de si o novo herdeiro da família Asakura... Ambos parecem muito felizes com isso.

Acho incrível como uma garota tão fria conseguiu se abrir tão facilmente para Yoh-sama. A determinação que Yoh-sama tinha em seu coração era muito grande. Agora Anna-sama é muito feliz, mesmo que esconda isso de todos. Assim como o Yoh-sama ela não está mais solitária... Ela não sabe que não foi apenas Yoh-sama que a salvou... Mas ela também salvou Yoh-sama... Infelizmente, Hao-dono ainda não foi salvo.

__

Para mim (Matamune):_  
Mil anos existi. Deste pesar finalmente me livrarei. _

_Mesmo vazio._

_Mesmo vazio. _

_Meu espírito fragilizado._

_Desta pesada carcaça finalmente me libert__arei. _

_Mesmo vazio._

_Mesmo vazio._

Diferente de Anna-sama e Yoh-sama, Hao-dono não teve ninguém para salva-lo da solidão. Desde pequeno Hao construiu uma parede de gelo em volta de seu coração... Uma parede de gelo que foi construída pelo ódio que ele tinha dentro de si. Anna-sama estava fazendo a mesma coisa... Mas Yoh-sama conseguiu destruir tal barreira antes que ela fosse finalizada. Mostrando amor pela garota Yoh-sama conseguiu salva-la... Só um sentimento quente consegue destruir algo tão forte e tão frio como o ódio...

Quando conheci Hao-dono, seu coração já estava cercado pela parede de gelo... Eu fiz o meu Maximo para derrubá-la, mas não consegui... Uma vez que a parede se encontra lá, derrubá-la se torna uma tarefa muito mais difícil... Eu não fui capaz de ajudar meu mestre... Não fui capaz de ajudar aquela pessoa que eu admiro muito... Uma pessoa que é tão forte quando se trata de força oracular, mas muito fraca quando se trata de força do coração... A única coisa que o faz sobreviver nesses dias é aquela barreira.

_  
Mesmo não sendo merecedor... _

_É com prazer que vejo a possibilidade de desfalecer. _

_Frio, talvez me considerem._

_Mas nada posso fazer._

_Ao invés disso, eu aceitaria um sorriso._

Três pessoas muito queridas para mim, que mesmo com tantas diferenças, tem uma coisa em comum. A solidão. Todos eles experimentaram esse sentimento uma vez em sua vida. E um deles ainda é solitário. Mas eu acredito que essa será a ultima vida que Hao-dono irá viver sentindo essa solidão. Eu acredito que Yoh-sama e Anna-sama o ajudaram. Ambos sabem a dor que Hao sente nesse momento. E ambos sabem como se livrar de tal sentimento. Eu acredito que Yoh-sama irá salvar a alma de Hao-dono. Eu acredito que Yoh-sama e Anna-sama mostraram o caminho certo para Hao-dono. Também tenho confiança na família Asakura... Sei que todos eles, se Hao-dono realmente se arrepender de tudo que fez... Sei que eles irão aceitar Hao-dono... Como parte da família... A família de Hao-dono...

__

Na rua, desamparado, entristecido. 

_No caminho, aborrecido, sem vontade. _

_Amor é encontro, separação, um pedaço de pano surrado. _

_Monte Osore re-voir.  
_

Eu confio no Yoh-sama.

_  
Mesmo que te mostres firme, amoleces._

_Aos sonhos ingênuos, te entregas. _

_Amor é encontro, separação, um pedaço de pano surrado._

_Monte Osore re-voir.  
_

Eu confio na Anna-sama.

_  
Entre os vivos ainda ando e a tristeza se mantém. _

_Nos encontros de ano novo a alegria vai e vem. _

_Amor é encontro, separação, um pedaço de pano surrado. _

_Monte Osore re-voir._

Eu confio na família Asakura.

__

Essas palavras mal escritas finalmente chegam ao fim. 

_O mundo que brilha lá no alto, onde será? _

_Será a terra onde mora o santo Jizô? _

_Amor é encontro, separação, um pedaço de pano surrado._

E eu sei que no fundo... Tudo que Hao-dono quer é se sentir amado... Que nem Anna-sama... E que nem Yoh-sama...

__

Monte Osore re-voir. 

Yoh-sama, Hao-dono e Anna-sama... Três pessoas diferentes e ao mesmo tempo parecidas... Um dia nos encontraremos de novo... E eu estarei aguardando ansioso por esse dia...

_Monte Osore au revoir..._


End file.
